


the bathroom tiles

by caff_eine



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Heavy Angst, One Shot, Self Harm, Short, This is a vent, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caff_eine/pseuds/caff_eine
Summary: *TRIGGER WARNING*pretty graphic depictions of self harmplease dont read this if youre sensitive to topics like self harm!! i dont want anyone else to ever feel this way,,the actual summary is in the notes cause i didnt wanna risk it :,)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	the bathroom tiles

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*   
> pretty graphic depictions of self harm
> 
> please dont read this if youre sensitive to topics like self harm!! i dont want anyone else to ever feel this way,, 
> 
> other than that, enjoy me projecting onto kokichi at 1am lmao,,
> 
> \---
> 
> Kokichi Ouma wanted to bleed. He wanted to tear himself apart. To destroy himself from the inside out. He suffered through all this self sabotage, just to feel something. He craved the pain. The blood dripping down his arms and legs, the stinging pain caused by a blade.

He felt nothing. Utterly, and completely numb. Invasive thoughts managed to spiral through his mind, and it seemed like it wouldn't be ending anytime soon. Moonlight trickled in through the window as he sat on the floor of the bathroom.

Kokichi Ouma wanted to bleed. He wanted to tear himself apart. To destroy himself from the inside out. He suffered through all this self sabotage, just to feel something. He craved the pain. The blood dripping down his arms and legs, the stinging pain caused by a blade.

That shiny blade stared back at him, holding it in his hand. Disconnected from reality, he started to chuckle. He didn't know why it had happened but.. That chuckle turned into laughing, manic sharp laughter starting to fall from his mouth. He raised the blade and brought it down on his thigh. 

Holding it firmly and applying pressure, ever so slowly he started gliding it across his skin. Pangs of pain radiated from his thigh, and he saw white. Literally. The gaping wound was white as snow, blood slowly trickling in. Huh, suffering can really be beautiful. 

He watched as the blood started to drip down his leg, leaving a ruby red trail in its wake. Drip, drip, drip. It kept going. So did he. 

One became two, two became four. Tears slipped down his face as four somehow became twenty. Why was he crying? It wasn't because of the pain, he could handle it.. Then why..? 

He was losing control, things started to spiral. Unable to stop himself from going deeper, blood covered his thighs. He made cut after cut after cut. Soon enough his arms were shredded as well. Drip, drip, drip. Against the bathroom tiles blood fell. 

Attempting to slide the blade across his skin once again, he lost his grip and the blade clattered against the floor. That sound managed to bring him out of his trance.. After blinking in shock and discovering how much damage he really caused, he found himself sobbing harder than ever before, bringing his knees to his chest. Blood soaked into his shirt, but he couldn't care less right now. Sobbing filled the room.

Drip, drip, drip. Against the bathroom tiles blood fell.


End file.
